Au milieu de nulle part
by didou2
Summary: Tony et Gibbs se retrouvent seuls au beau milieu d'une tempête de neige, que va til se passer?


**Au milieu de nulle part**

- Dinozzo, prends tes affaires on va à Norfolk !

- Quoi ? Mais patron, tu as vu le temps dehors, y'a au moins trente centimètre de neige et puis je te ferais remarquer que Ziva et McGee sont déjà bien au chaud chez eux, eux !

- Depuis quand tu discute mes ordres ?

- D'accord comme tu veux mais…

- Pas de mais DiNozzo, on y va, point !

- D'accord mais tout ce que je voulais savoir c'est pourquoi on va à Norfolk, ce soir ?

- Tu verras quand on y sera !

Quelques instants plus tard les deux agents étaient à bord de leur voiture. Gibbs n'avait pas laissé le choix à Tony et avait prit le volant, ce qui n'était pas fait pour rassurer ce dernier.

Tony s'accrochait à la poignée, la neige et la conduite imprudente de son patron le rendait plus que nerveux.

« J'aurais mieux fait de rentrer en même temps que les autres, au moins je serais blottit sous ma couette avec ma série préférée Magnum ».

Gibbs ne faisait même pas attention à son équipier, il était trop occupé à piloter (et oui conduire sur une route enneiger quand on s'appelle Gibbs ressemble plus à du pilotage qu'à une simple conduite de plaisance). Son instinct lui disait que c'était à Norfolk qu'il tiendrait la solution.

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines qu'ils étaient sur cette affaire. Un Marins tué, le corps mutilé abandonné non loin de cette boîte de nuit à Norfolk. Pourtant aucun indice n'avait pu relier cette fameuse boîte de nuit au meurtre. Le propriétaire savait quelque chose, il en était convaincu et ce soir il lui ferait cracher le morceau, pour cette petite fille Sally à qui il avait promis de retrouver l'assassin de son grand frère.

Gibbs était perdu dans ses pensées quand la voiture se mis à faire un drôle de bruit. Gibbs insista encore quelques secondes et puis la voiture s'arrêta net.

- Et merde, saleté de machine !

- Je te l'avais dit patron, ce n'était pas une bonne idée !

- La ferme DiNozzo ! Je vais voir ce qui se passe !

- Il fait nuit et on est en plein Blizzard, tu n'y verras rien et puis vu la fumée je crois qu'il n'est pas difficile d'imaginer que le radiateur a explosé. On pourra rien faire. J'appel une dépanneuse. Zut, ça passe pas et toi ?

- Ca ne passe pas non plus !

- Euh, juste une petite question patron, on est où exactement ?

- Sur une route, entre Washington et Norfolk, j'ai pris un raccourci, on est…

- Perdu ! Génial, il fait un froid polaire, et on est perdu !

- On est pas perdu, je sais exactement où on est, c'est juste que c'est une route très peu pratiquée…

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, on ne peut pas rester ici.

- Si je ne me trompe pas il doit y avoir une cabane de chasseur un peu plus loin.

- Euh, un peu plus loin comment, non parce que le froid me donne la chaire de poule !

- Tu as une autre solution ? Tu peux aussi rester ici à attendre que quelqu'un passe !

- Non, je te suis les routes désertes me donnent aussi la chaire de poule, patron.

Les deux agents se mirent en route après s'être emmitouflés dans les vêtements de rechanges qu'ils avaient dans le coffre.

Gibbs ne s'était pas trompé, après deux heures de marches extrêmement pénibles, ils avaient enfin trouvé la fameuse cabane. Ils étaient aussi gelés l'un comme l'autre, leurs vêtements étaient complètement trempés. Tony claquait des dents, ce qui inquiétait Gibbs, car il le savait, Tony était plus fragile depuis qu'il avait faillit mourir de la peste.

- Déshabille toi, je vais faire un feu !

- Gibbs, il gèle ici et tu veux que je me déshabille !

- Tes vêtements sont trempés, si tu les gardes sur toi tu risques d'attraper une pneumonie.

- Exact, mais il fait vraiment froid patron !

- Je sais tu n'as qu'à prendre la couverture en attendant que je fasse le feu.

- Et toi ? Tu es aussi trempé que moi et il n'y a qu'une couverture !

- Ne - t'en fait pas pour moi.

Tony était touché par l'attention que lui portait son patron. Enfin, en même temps c'était sa faute si ils en étaient là, mais quand même, ça lui faisait quelque chose que son patron se fasse du souci pour lui.

- Saleté de bois, il est trop humide, j'ai du mal à l'allumer.

- Attends, je suis un spécialiste des feux de cheminer.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment, tu vas voir !

En à peine deux minutes, Tony avait allumé le feu, allumant par la même occasion une petite pointe d'admiration dans les yeux de son patron. Ce dernier souris en voyant la fierté que son agent principal ressentait.

- Où as-tu appris à faire ça ?

- Mon grand-père m'emmenait souvent en forêt quand j'étais gosse, c'est lui qui m'a appris !

- Tu te sens mieux ?

- Je suis frigorifié, tu devrais te déshabiller toi aussi, tu es aussi trempé que je l'étais y à deux minutes.

- Tu l'as dis toi-même, il y a qu'une couverture.

- Ben, ouais mais elle est assez grande pour nous deux.

- Serais-tu entrain de suggérer que je me mette nu sous cette couverture avec toi ?

- Je sais que ça à l'air glauque comme dirait Abby mais je ne vois pas d'autre solution et puis on est fait pareil.

- Ouais, je voulais juste m'assurer que ça ne te mettait pas mal à l'aise.

Le mettre mal à l'aise, bien sûre que ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait déjà du mal à comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait depuis quelques moi. Chaque fois qu'il se trouvait seul avec son patron, il avait comme une espèce de nœud à l'estomac, ses mains devenaient moites et son cœur s'emballait. Ce qu'il ignorait c'est que Gibbs ressentait exactement la même chose, d'où son hésitation à rejoindre Tony sous cette couverture. Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Finalement, il se déshabilla profitant du fait que Tony était entrain de regarder le feu, puis se glissa à ses côtés sous la couverture.

Les deux hommes restèrent figés quelques instants, gênés par la situation.

- Bien maintenant on a plus qu'à attendre !

- Ouais, j'espère juste que cette tempête ne va pas durer trop longtemps, car si on a du feu, question nourriture c'est pas le top.

- Et bien essaye de ne pas y penser, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'on nous recherche.

- Patron personne ne sait qu'on est parti et encore moins où !

- C'est vrai mais ça va aller, je te le promets.

Mais Gibbs n'était pas convaincu, il s'inquiétait car si Tony ne disait rien, il grelottait et s'était pas bon signe.

A suivre …


End file.
